


Rena

by spitfire402



Series: My complements [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Rena's turn





	Rena

“Ladybug I have a favour to ask.” Rena whispered cutting through the silence of the night.

  
They were perched atop a building after one of Rena's first patrols.

  
“Sure. Shoot.”

  
“Well, I know this is gonna sound odd, and I understand if it’s an outright no. It's awesome that you selected me to be a superhero. I have seen what we have to do to keep ahead of Hawkmoth and his akuma. So If you ever decide to add another to the team, I have a suggestion.”

  
“Oh?” Ladybug said quietly.

  
“She’s a friend of mine. I think you would really like her.”

  
“Mmm?” Ladybug intoned for her to carry on.

  
“She has a few things that would need to be worked on. She is legendary clumsy. I have seen the girl trip on thin air,” She giggled.

  
“Hmm, clumsy might not be the best running full tilt across the Paris roofs.” Ladybug chuckled at the thought.

  
“Ya I know, but seriously she is the smartest, fiercest, hottest girl in our class. Please don’t tell her I said that last part. But seriously she stands up to the class bully. I’ve seen her take on the teachers when they are in the wrong, and seriously the girl is gone during every akuma attack. She claims that she was in the can or locked in a closet, but I know her secret.”

  
“Oh? Do you?” Ladybug was doing her best not to laugh.

  
“I’m sure she is out helping. Every time she shows up after an attack, she’s dishevelled and out of breath. She is just that kind of person. She’s probably in the thick of it.”

  
“And you think so would make a good hero?” coaxed Ladybug.

  
“Absolutely! When I first met her I thought she was afraid but looking back I was busy running around trying to get the story and she would pretend to want to hang back. I’ve talked to our classmates and she would leave right after me while the rest hid to be safe. I tell you this girl is amazing.”

  
Ladybug was glad her friend couldn’t see her blush in the dark. “She's lucky to have a friend like you. I will keep her in mind.”


End file.
